


Headstrong Immaturity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, adult toys, fucking dildos and shit, please don't ask what this is because i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata is always up to his really shitty, stupid antics, and Kageyama is one hundred percent certain it’s going to result in him dying of embarrassment one day. He just has no idea that day would be today."<br/>In which Hinata and Kageyama end up in a shady adult toy store and they try to embarrass each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headstrong Immaturity

Hinata is always up to his really shitty, stupid antics, and Kageyama is one hundred percent certain it’s going to result in him dying of embarrassment one day. He just has no idea that day would be today.  


It seemed to be going on like any other day, him and Hinata were spending their day off from school walking around a bigger city, haven taken the train instead of the both of them riding Hinata’s bike like he had so stupidly suggested. Kageyama looked over to the shorter boy just in time to see him unattractively cram his mouth full of the ice cream cone he had just purchased.  


“Ooooooooh! This is soooooo gooooood!!!” he crowed, his eyes sparkling with stars as if he had just discovered the secrets of the universe inside his frozen dairy dessert. He shoved the cone up to Kageyama’s face, attempting to form the sentence “do you want a bite?” with his full mouth.  


Kageyama looked down at Hinata with a glare of disgust, something he regularly did to his once-rival-turned-friend. “I’ll pass.”  
Hinata shrugged and consumed the rest of the cone in three monstrous bites, much to Kageyama’s displeasure. Hinata was now sticky and covered in drippy vanilla ice cream, attempting to lick the drips and sprinkles off his face and hands.  


Kageyama sighed because how could this even be cute? Why was this cute to him? It was gross and unsavory on many levels, but also watching Hinata suck his own fingers while looking at him from the corner of his eyes…  


Kageyama was suddenly aware of how red his face must have been because Hinata was giggling like some damn deranged animal and fuck that was cute too.  


“Okay dumbass, you’re never going to get clean from your own spit, so just cut it out.” Kageyama said for more of his own sake than Hinata’s, and damn that little shit must’ve perceived that because he slyly looked up and Kageyama and let loose a smile that the cheshire cat would’ve felt threatened by.  


“Maybe you’re spit will help?” Hinata was eating this damn shit up. What was his strange obsession with making Kageyama look like the world’s tallest tomato? Embarrassing his setter seemed to be his favorite pastime, especially when he got red-faced.  


“Shut up. C’mon, let’s just dip into this shop and find a bathroom or something.” Kageyama said, taking the sticky-handed boy by the wrist and dragging him into the first shop they approached, which he hadn’t noticed how seedy it seemed until he was inside the dimly-lit building surrounded by various wigs.  


“Hey there boys, need help finding wigs or anything else?” the voice that suddenly appeared came from the store owner, a squatty lady in a very loud-patterned dress and hair that could only be achieved with a minimum of two bottles of extra strength hairspray.  


“Ummmm, we just need to use a bathroom, if that’s okay…” Kageyama shyly said as Hinata lifted up his hands as evidence.  


“Alright honey, it’ll be the door to the left in the back.” the lady replied sweetly, adding on something the two didn’t hear as they headed to the back.  
Hinata led the way and pointed to a few wigs, snickering at a couple of the more bizarre styles before they reached two doors.  


“She said the right door, yeah?” Hinata hardly asked as he pushed the door open and before Kageyama could stop him they were in a room surrounded by various adult toys.  


Kageyama was sputtering and for the first time in his entire life Hinata actually couldn’t think of what to say. This wasn’t supposed to be in the back of a wig store! Was this a joke? What was going on???  


“So you two decided to sneak a peek at the good stuff huh? Well, it’s all locked up as you can see, so you can’t just sneak it in the bathroom.” The owner was suddenly behind them and oh god Kageyama had never wanted to sink into the floor so badly in his entire life. He looked over to see how Hinata was doing, and he had an odd still-in-shock-but-calculative look on his face. What was his fucked up little brain thinking up this time?  


“Oh we’d never! We’re just doing a liiiiiittle bit of shopping for later, right honey?” Hinata cooed as he shot a suggestive look at Kageyama and what the ever loving fuck was going on here. Kageyama's mind backpedaled, he must’ve done something to provoke this in that devious shrimp's mind and ding, there it was. How did he forget how he called out Hinata’s shitty spike a little too loudly at practice yesterday? He said he was going to get him back, but oh god why like this?  
In the split second it took for Kageyama’s brain to sort all of that out, Hinata had told the women he was going to pop over to the bathroom and he’d be right back to looking at everything with a quick wink towards the other boy, he was gone and Kageyama was standing in a room full of dildos and vibrators with a strange woman giving him an unsettling smile. That little shit Hinata was probably laughing his ass off in the bathroom, imagining his mortified face in this uncomfortable situation. Well, two can play at this sick and twisted game, and Kageyama sure as hell isn’t going to lose. So when Hinata practically prances back from the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks as Kageyama wraps his arm around his waist and turns to the woman.  


“Yeah, we’re looking for something to liven things up a bit because even though he means well, my little cuddle cakes here just isn’t lasting long enough to make things really enjoyable, you know?” Kageyama smoothly delivers this line even though he feels slightly nauseated and full of butterflies, but if volleyball and having the ego the size of a house has taught him anything, it’s how to stay cool no matter what and deliver a winning set. And deliver the winning set he did, because Hinata’s face is a fucking victory in and of itself right now. Kageyama dips his head down as if to press a kiss atop his head, but right before he does, he whispers, “Try to pull any shit like this again and I’ll win, remember that.” only loud enough for the two boys to hear before pulling back with something resembling a smile on his face.  


Hinata’s head had just been kissed. By Kageyama’s lips. Oh shit. Oh shit. Hinata had been unfortunately developing a crush on that stupid Kageyama and his head was swimming more than it did in math class, but looking up at the other boy he could tell that what had just happened sunk into him too, because the setter’s cool demeanor had a few cracks in it. And Hinata was going to fucking destroy it.  


“Yeah, I do get a little too excited a little too fast, so I, we, were wondering if you had anything big and hot for us to play with.” Hinata drew his words out, running his fingers lightly up and down Kageyama’s muscular arms like he totally hadn’t dreamt of. At all. Ever. He then latched his hand on the other boy’s and drug him over to one of the many glass encasements, pointing out the biggest fucking dildos and butt plugs while purring about what he would love to maybe try while asking the shopkeeper’s advise and watching Kageyama deteriorate next to him. He wondered if he had won until Kageyama joined in, saying downright naughty things right back.  


“Hmmmm, this deluxe orange kitten butt plug and matching ears would look just darling on you while you’re on all fours, begging for me.”  


“Oh yeah, well I’d just loooove to use these purple fuzzy handcuffs to attach you to the bedframe while I licked up your entire body.”  


“Well wouldn’t you just be a vision with these anal beads, clutching onto my sheets and moaning as I slowly pull it out of you.”  


“Oh but I would love to use this jumbo XXL vibrating dildo on you, kissing my name off your lips all damn night.”  


This horrifying display of dirty talk went on a bit longer and got a bit louder and more competitive until the store owner cleared her throat and oh fuck she was still there?  


“Well,” she began, smoothing over her dress in what could only be a nervous habit she used in highly uncomfortable situations, “you two sure do know what you want, maybe a little too much. How long have you been together?” This shocked the two boys as the both stuttered and stumbled over “oh we’re not”’s and “it’s nothing like that”’s. The woman looked over them and sighed, shaking her head a bit.  


“Well, you have time to get together babies. And speaking of babies, you two do look a bit young...you do know that you need to be over 18 to be in this part of the store, right? I don’t need to call my super dow-”  


Before she could even finish, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand and yelled “run!” as they bolted from the shop, continuing to run past the hoards of shoppers on the sidewalks until they reached a small empty park on the outskirts of the town, both of them panting and sitting on the first bench they saw.  
After they got their breath back, Hinata burst into a fit of laughter, and Kageyama was worried he was going into hysterics. grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a bit.  


“Oi Hinata, are you okay?” he asked, waiting the smaller boy’s cute but crazed laughter out.  


“Kageyama...I just didn’t know...you had such a dirty mind!” Hinata managed to say between laughs, closing his eyes and throwing his head of suny hair back.  


“I could say the same to you! Handcuffing me to a bedframe?!”  


“That’s got nothing on the kitten sex set, you perv!”  


They both dissolved into laughter until they realized they were both very close, breaths mixing and foreheads almost touching.  


“So...do you think about me like that?” Hinata asked, feeling absolutely no need to beth around the bush. Kageyama on the other hand wished he could beat that fucking bush to death as he looked down and huffed and puffed, not forming any recognizable words. Before he could get a word out though, Hinata was talking a mile a minute about maybe thinking about stupid Kageyama a bit but not really wanting to fuck like animals right now and maybe they could kiss unless that was weird and gross and he had only messed up the spike yesterday because he was distracted by Kageyama and thinking about kissing him and was that weird or gross? He wasn’t sure but he was sorry about it. Hinata’s words faded a bit and then he lightly mumbled something that Kageyama was sure he wouldn’t forget soon.  


“I only like messing with you because I really like you.”  


“I like you too.” Did Kageyama just say that? He had said a lot of surprising things today, but this one took the cake. The two stared at each other until Hinata asked what they should do now.  


“Ummm, I guess maybe date? I mean, only if you want to?”  


“I do! Do...do you?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Should we kiss then?”  


“O-okay.” Kageyama nodded as he took Hinata’s small face in his hands, tilting his head back a bit because he had seen that in the movies. Hinata gulped and his lips parted a bit as he stared into Kageyama’s eyes, his hands on Kageyama’s knees as they slowly met each other halfway and their lips met. It wasn’t a great kiss, as they had both never really kissed before, but it was nice. Their lips slid against each other’s with rough grace, the boys both melting into the other. They pulled apart and Hinata stretched up to Kageyama’s ear, whispering, “Was I a good kitty, or should I beg more?” He lightly nipped at the taller boy’s red ear and pulled back, a shit eating grin on his face.  


“Yeah, messing with you will never get old.” He laughed, seeing Kageyama’s red face screw up in mock rage as he shot up.  


“You’re gonna really get it this time.”  


“Only if you can catch meeee!” Hinata called as he ran towards the small playscape in the middle of the park. The two boys spent the rest of the day chasing each other around and kissing whenever they caught one another and maybe for once Hinata’s shitty, stupid antics weren’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh i haven't written in forever and i'v never written for these two so please show me mercy ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)


End file.
